


Running Late

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, they're engaged and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Kazuhito knows the perfect way to help Ennoshita's stress go away.





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> Mooifyourecows looked over this a few times and helped me out, so thank you!!!

“Babe, where’s my good pair of khakis?” Kazuhito asks, rummaging through his closet. “I don’t see them hanging up.”

“I may have put them in my closet by accident,” Ennoshita replies. “Check there.”

Kazuhito opens Ennoshita’s closet and spots the pants laying on a hanger. He slips them off the hanger. “Got ‘em.” 

“I think we should leave soon for our appointment,” Ennoshita says, crouching down in front of the drawers and searching for his favorite polo. “Where is it?” he mutters under his breath. “Wait, it’s still in the dirty clothes.” He sighs, standing back up, and Kazuhito smiles as the way the light hits Ennoshita’s naked back.

After he puts on his khakis, he steps towards his fiancé and tugs him to his chest, softly placing his lips on Ennoshita’s neck.

“Kazu—” Ennoshita playfully says, turning around. He pokes Kazuhito’s chest with a finger. “You know we need to get ready,” he reminds.

Kazuhito hums, bending down a little further to continue kissing Ennoshita’s neck. “Yes, Kara?”

“We’re going to be l- _ late _ to the taste testing,” Ennoshita stutters; failing to hold back a sigh when Kazuhito’s lips settle on a sensitive spot.

“Remember, they called a few minutes ago and said they’re running half an hour behind schedule,” Kazuhito offhandedly says, pulling Ennoshita closer so their chests touch.

“What?”

“…Did I not tell you?” Kazuhito asks, sheepishly smiling.  “They called right when I got out of the shower. Our appointment is pushed back, they’re running late. Good news is that we’ll get a discount..”

“Kazuhito!” Ennoshita chides playfully. “Tell me sooner next time.”

“Relax.” He places a hand Ennoshita’s lower back as he rests his chin on his shoulder. “I’ve noticed you’ve been quite stressed and we’ve only been engaged for what is it? A month?”

“I want our wedding to be perfect,” Ennoshita murmurs, looking into Kazuhito’s eyes. “There’s a lot to be done.”

“Don’t forget you’re not doing this alone,” Kazuhito reminds him. “It just happened that not even a week after I proposed—”

“ _ We _ proposed,” Ennoshita corrects. “At the same time.”

“I said it faster,” Kazuhito smirks, but humors him. “It just happened to be not even a week after  _ we _ proposed to each other that I got a promotion and your film’s editing finished the same day, meaning your schedule at the time got lighter when mine got heavier.” He presses a soft kiss to Ennoshita’s cheek. “But it doesn’t mean I don’t want to help you,” he adds, serious. “I’ve gotten situated at work and I really do want to help you.”

“I know,” Ennoshita sighs, resigned. He offers a tired smile. “We’re going to the cake tasting together, aren’t we?”

He nods. “And there’s one reason we settled on a small wedding is to cause less stress,” Kazuhito reminds him, hand slipping under Ennoshita’s shorts. He’s happy to find that it’s one of his fiancé’s lace days. From a brief touch of the fabric, Kazuhito guesses the pair is his favorite of Ennoshita’s collection, black panties.

“What reason may that be?” Ennoshita asks shakily, eyes drifting towards Kazuhito’s lips. Usually he’s quite forward, no matter the circumstance, but especially during these times.

And he’s is needy, needier than usual; Kazuhito can’t ignore the hard boner between his own legs.

“So we wouldn’t stress over all these detail. Yet you’re stressing,” he points out.

Ennoshita bites his lips, still staring at Kazuhito’s mouth. As much as he’d love to kiss the hell out of his future husband, Kazuhito wills himself to continue his seduction act. While they often switch between top and bottom, he’s clearly the lead today and he plans on making Ennoshita an absolute wreck.

He smirks. “How about I destress you?” he suggests, moving closer until their breathes merge together.

Ennoshita leans forward ever more, bopping their noses together. “Are you trying to get me into bed?” he asks teasingly.

“Yes,” Kazuhito immediately answers. Ennoshita lets out a puff of laughter. “I’ve always liked your honesty.”

“I want to take good care of you,” Kazuhito continues. He traces his fingertips over Ennoshita’s erection, gently applying pressure. Ennoshita blushes bright red and bites his lips to keep from whimpering at the touch. Kazuhito used to seeing him as a proper model, quick to stop troubling antics and dumb decisions ever since Kazuhito first met him (these skills were greatly needed once they entered Karasuno). But Kazuhito loves all these sexy sides of Ennoshita that only  _ he  _ gets to see, not to mention all these times where Ennoshita is so horny, withering under his teasing touches and cheeky remarks.

“Are you going to tease me and not even take me to the bed?” he ripostes, holding back a pout.

Kazuhito laughs. “Eager, aren’t we?” he purrs, letting his arms fall to his side.

“Oh, shut up—” Ennoshita cuts off as Kazuhito throws him over his shoulder.

“Want me to shut up? Guess you’ll have to make me,” he calls out.

The only thing he hears is a squeak and Kazuhito internally chuckles to himself. He loves any sex with Ennoshita, but one of his favorites is when he’s in this state.

Arriving to their bedroom, Kazuhito gently sets him down on their king-sized bed (their engagement gift to themselves, an upgrade from their queen-sized bed). “I’d tease you but since you’re already hard after I barely touched you, it’s clear  you need pampering.”

“Like you aren’t hard yourself,” Ennoshita responds, tugging on Kazuhito’s shirt. “Off.”

“Bossy,” he comments, sitting on the back of his heels as he unbuttons his shirt.

“I’m a director,” Ennoshita says, lustful eyes soaking up the bits skin revealed after each button is undone. He sits up on his elbows, not daring to look away.

“Not today you are,” Kazuhito replies, slipping off his shirt once finished. He tosses it to the side, not bothering to check where it falls. “Your turn, now.”

Ennoshita pushes off his elbows and sits up all the way, giving Kazuhito an easier time to remove his shirt. He holds his breath as the cold air hits his skin.

“You always like to get down to business,” Ennoshita says, swallowing. Face flushed and hair slowly becoming unkempt, Kazuhito adores the sight. He bends back down, hovering over Ennoshita, who wraps his arms around Kazuhito’s neck and pulls him close for a messy kiss. Kazuhito slips his tongue inside Ennoshita’s mouth and he smirks when he feels a moan vibrating from his fiancé’s mouth.

As much as he would like to continue the kissing foreplay, he pulls back. Ennoshita’s eyes are even heavier, matching his deep pants and once again, Kazuhito has to ignore his throbbing member.

“So little time,” he tuts, hand snaking down to Ennoshita’s pants. “Guess I need to get to work.” He squeezes his member again and Ennoshita can’t hold back his groan.

“We only have half an hour,” he shakily reminds Kazuhito. He doesn’t respond for a moment, simply unzipping Ennoshita’s pants and grinning at the sight of Ennoshita’s cock wetting his panties. He was right, they’re his favorite pair, black lace popping against his blushing skin. The head of his member sticks out from the top of the panties. Kazuhito licks it, keeping eye contact. Ennoshita’s loud whimpers are sweet music to his ears.

Kazuhito grins. “Guess I need to hurry, huh?”


End file.
